The Pilot Chapter 1
by Ahzrael
Summary: Japan is in the year 2016, a year after the failed execution of the Human Instrumentality Project. New Evangelions are being made and a pilot is sent to Tokyo-3.


Hello there Evangelion fans! It's been quite long since I wrote a fanfic, maybe about 3 years. Anyway, before I'm going to start my fanfic, let me introduce myself to you.  
  
I am Ahzrael (it's my CS name), and I've been a fan of Evangelion for nearly 5 years. Yeah, it's been quite long. I also wrote a fanfic. It was in the mid 2000 that I wrote my first fanfic, and oh my goodness, it was full of crap and is really absurd. But I learn from my mistakes and I learned this: Writing a lemon as your first work is a bad start.  
  
My second and the last one was a romance. From there, I stopped making one due to hectic school works and problems encountered in my life. I had lots of ideas coming out of my head but I just can't continue making one.  
  
Phew! Enough about introduction! Let's begin with the story. Oh, before I forget, this is a fan fiction. Expect changes on the characters and of the story. Ciao!  
  
-Ahzrael ----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Pilot  
----------------------------  
  
Tokyo-3, 2016 Katsuragi Residence  
  
Asuka: "A NEW PILOT??? I THOUGHT THERE ARE ONLY US PILOTS??"  
  
Misato: "I'm afraid you're wrong. There are more pilots than you ever think of. Well... trainees to be more precise. But, fortunately not all of them can become one. Out of 100 trainees only 2 are chosen to pilot Evangelions."  
  
The purple-haired woman took a sip on her Yebisu beer as she listened to what Asuka will say.  
  
Asuka: "So you mean that there are 'more' Evas? Aren't 3 Evangelions enough for the world to handle? I mean, there are no more Angels, why make more Evangelion?"  
  
Gulp. Gulp. Gulp.  
  
Misato (opening her wide mouth): "YEEEHHAAA! This beer is the best!"  
  
Asuka (forming a nerve in her head): "Would you pleas answer my question! Hmmmrrrr!"  
  
Misato: "Oh... Yes, there are no longer Angels attacking the Earth. But we have to be prepared from any kind of attack. Well, take this for an example; a hostile country threatens the world with their mecha. Or maybe even worse, SEELE itself is going to rise again and threaten us again, since Kihl and the others were never been found. That's the time we use the Evangelions. And besides these new Evangelions are reserves."  
  
Asuka: "So why send a pilot here in Japan?"  
  
Misato: "His Evangelion is not yet completed, so it must be finished here since the materials and the skills are here in Tokoyo-3. The pilot cannot just leave his Eva, so he has to come over here and live with us for a year or two."  
  
Asuka: "Fine. Say, how many Evangelions are there?"  
  
Misato takes a sip of the beer without making any loud noise.  
  
Misato (Wiping her mouth): "Ahh... there are 2 more Evas as I would recall. The pilot who's going to come over here in Japan pilots a weird Eva. It looks like Shinji's, which is of course the Unit 01, except that it's horn is located at the back and is slanting at, I think 30 degrees, and it's green not purple."  
  
Then from behind Asuka, came Shinji still manifesting a sleepy look. He's wearing his typical sleeping clothes, a shirt and a boxer. Misato raised her head and looked at Shinji.  
  
Misato: "Oh my, Shinji's awake from his 'deep' slumber!"  
  
Asuka (eyes looking at him comically and with disgust): "'Deep slumber?' I think the appropriate word would be 'WET DREAM!'"  
  
The poor boy's face immediately turns into blood red and steam is getting out from his ears as he snaps out.  
  
Shinji (displaying an ashamed comical face): "ULK! WET DREAM??? I haven't had one since last month! (Covering his mouth)... I mean... I..."  
  
Now he's more embarrassed, having said that one. Misato in the other hand laughed so hard that her mouth can fit a car!  
  
Misato: "HAHAHAHAHA! WHAT A CONFESSION! HAHAHA! Ah ha... nice way to start a good morning, Shinji-kun! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Asuka (frowning): "Hmp! Pervert! Yuck, I couldn't believe you just said that!"  
  
Shinji's teeth are now turning to fangs and a big nerve is showing at his head, and is now facing to Asuka.  
  
Shinji: "You made me said that!"  
  
Asuka was shocked to hear that he reacted at this manner. It wasn't usual for him to act this way, since he has got no "backbone."  
  
Asuka (partially stunned): "I... Well... It's now my fault that you're so dumb to say that!"  
  
Both of them faced each other with fangs, big nerves, clenched fists and lighting coming from their eyes.  
  
Asuka and Shinji: "GRRRRR!!!!"  
  
Misato calmly rose from her chair and went to the children. She went in between the two, looked at them with a grin in her face, and said...  
  
Misato: "Don't you know that you two fight like a married couple? The more you hate the more chances of love to come over you."  
  
THUNDER... The two teens backed away with blank eyes and dropped their mouth, and neither of them moved.  
  
Asuka (stuttering): "Wh... what..."  
  
Asuka began to imagine Shinji and her as couples.  
  
************************************************************************ Imagination  
  
Asuka and Shinji held there hands and are looking at each others faces. The background was filled with clouds, like Heaven.  
  
Shinji: "Asuka, I love you..."  
  
His face draws closer to her as their eyes started to close... then came a Cupid-Misato throwing a beer with a heart logo on it to them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
POOF! End of the imagination  
  
Asuka snapped out of and only to find disgust on what she just imagined. Fist-sized teardrops formed in her head.  
  
Asuka: "That... IS VERY IMPOSSIBLE! WHY WOULD I HAVE SHINJI FOR A BOYFRIEND!?! HE'S JUST A LAME KID!"  
  
Shinji was a bit hurt on what he heard. He frowned comically at her.  
  
Shinji: "Lame kid?!? Why, you're just a girl with a really bad attitude!"  
  
Again, the lightning eyes fight began.  
  
Both: "GRRR........."  
  
Misato displayed a BIG teardrop. Then she remembered about the new pilot. She has to discuss and tell them about him.  
  
Misato: "Ahem... will you two please stop fighting just for a minute? I have an important thing to tell you."  
  
Shinji (now in his normal face): "What about it?"  
  
Asuka (frowning as she looked at Shinji): "It's a new pilot and he's coming over to Japan, dummheit!"  
  
Shinji: "A pilot??? Who is it? I hope he's not as mean as Asuka."  
  
Now this made Asuka furious and quite astonished to hear him insulting her.  
  
Asuka (hissing like an angry cat): "Why you!!"  
  
Shinji grinned mischievously and was looking at Misato, while Asuka was all closed fist on him and fangs were seen on her mouth.  
  
Misato: "Now would you stop it??"  
  
Asuka now turns to normal.  
  
Misato: "Better. Yes, you're right; there will be a pilot that is coming over here. We will be fetching him at the airport this 3:00 PM. And... Shinji, clean up your room because you will be having a new roommate."  
  
Shinji and Asuka: "WHAT????"  
  
Asuka: "He's gonna live here? Are you insane?"  
  
Shinji: "Yeah! And why didn't you just tell us earlier?"  
  
Misato: "That's because Commander Fuyutsuki told me last week."  
  
Asuka: "Then why didn't you tell us about it last week?"  
  
Misato (grinning): "I wanted to surprise you two!"  
  
The two pilots stare at her coldly and began to imagine Misato being punched by them. Misato gives them a big smile in return.  
  
Shinji: "There are lots of apartments, why can't NERV provide him his own unit?"  
  
Misato: [Good grief!] "Now let's not be greedy. True that there are lots of vacant units, but NERV entrusted him to me. I know it's a burden for not only me, but also to you. But I'm afraid I have no choice. But hey, look into the bright side; at least we're going to be merrier!"  
  
Shinji: "'merrier?'"  
  
Misato (a puff of smoke emitted at her head): "Sigh... Oh, come on. Just be patient and maybe you'll get along with the new pilot."  
  
Asuka: "Okay, enough about your long sermon. Have you seen this guy? What's his name? Is he cute?"  
  
Shinji: "Where does he come from?"  
  
Misato: "Though I haven't seen him in person but I've seen his profile. He's name is Obatsu Tadashi, he's part American, Austrian, Filipino and a bit of Japanese."  
  
Asuka: "His name is Japanese. Was he born here?"  
  
Misato: "According to the profile, yes. But his family migrated to America when he was still a baby. I think it would be better to ask him personally. In that way you'll be able to know him better."  
  
And so, they ate their breakfast with no fights... well, a couple of arguments perhaps. Then after that, they took their baths and prepared the house for their new roommate.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ JAL Airplane 12:25 P.M.  
  
The plane was quite quiet, only a few passengers can be seen since it's the First class deck. The only sounds that can be heard are the sound of the businessmen talking about their business.  
  
In the right corner of the deck, occupies a semi-bald teenaged boy with a thin lightning skinned sculpt in the corner of his head [like Blade, well except that its width is 1/2 inch -author]. He is listening to a song in an MP3 player, and are accompanied 2 men wearing a black suit. The teen was dressed in a medium-sized white shirt with a big red Nike logo, a Levi's jeans, and a 2015 Nike Levitation with a black and white combination. He seems to be a well-built person since his shirt allows his biceps to be seen partially. He is also wearing some accessories. On his neck, is a necklace with a simple cross pendant. While in his right middle finger there is a silver snake-formed ring with an emerald as its eyes. The odd thing about its shape is that the snake seems to hold its tail in its mouth.  
  
The person who is sitting at the right side of the teen is obviously an Arab, while the other one is a Caucasian. It was quite obvious to identify them as bodyguards due to their ear-phones and the shades.  
  
A pretty stewardess draws near to them and with her are dishes to be served. She stops at them and smiles in a professional manner.  
  
Stewardess: "Would you like to eat something, sir?"  
  
Bodyguard 1: "Yeah, Iii'll have an Oyakudon and some sake, please."  
  
Stewardess (looks at the other one): "And you sir?"  
  
Bodyguard 2: "I'll just have some sushi and water."  
  
Then the she turns her head looking at the teen, but isn't paying attention to the stewardess. He is busy listening to his music. His eyes are closed and is slightly moving his head up and down, apparently enjoying the music. This made the stewardess form a baseball bat-sized sweat drop.  
  
Stewardess: "Uh... sir, what would you like to eat?"  
  
The bodyguard sitting beside him slightly budges him in the arm. He opens his eyes and looks at her. He removed the headphones and smiled childishly at her.  
  
Teen: "Hmm... I'll have a Katsudon and some sake."  
  
Bodyguard 2: "Uh sir, you're not supposed to drink any sort of alcohol beverages."  
  
Teen: "But I'm already 17!"  
  
Stewardess (closing her eyes and smiles): "Yes, sir, we don't serve alcohol beverages to minors."  
  
His eyes turned into a tarsier's and tears gushed out of his eyes like river while the bodyguards and the stewardess backed away with dotted eyes and huge sweat drops in their heads. And then all the people in the deck are all eyes at them. They too have big sweat drops at their heads.  
  
Teen (stopped crying and instead, his face is turned red): "Err... a... HA HA HA! (Laughing dryly with a very big mouth) I... I... I was just practicing my scene. Yeah! I'm... an actor! Yes... I'm an actor! Ha ha ha... ha... ha?"  
  
Now this time, all of them grew a bigger sweat drop.  
  
Old Businessman (shaking his head): "Crazy kid. I tell you, today's kids are crazy!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ Commander Fuyutsuki's Room, NERV HQ 1:30 PM  
  
Fuyutsuki is on his desk holding a phone and is talking to someone. His room, which is once Gendou's gloomy room, is now well illuminated and is decorated by some ornamental plants. Still, the big Kabala is still there.  
  
Commander Fuyutsuki: "Is the new pilot due today?"  
  
Vice-commander Katsuragi: "Yes. At 3:00 PM the plane will have arrived in the airport. We'll fetch him over there."  
  
Fuyutsuki: "I know it's a burden in your part, now that you are a vice- commander and your job is now, let's just say, heavier. But we can't find anyone else except you. I hope you understand."  
  
Misato (grinning): "Hai. At least there will be a new helper in the house."  
  
Fuyutsuki produced a big sweat drop upon hearing what she just replied.  
  
Fuyutsuki: "Well then, I have to leave this situation to you. Good day."  
  
Misato: "Good day too."  
  
Fuyutsuki: "And oh by the way, Vice-commander, never, ever tell anyone about the truth. It will instill fear among the people. We don't want that to happen, don't we?"  
  
Misato: "I... understand. Good day sir."  
  
Phone placed down.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ JAL airplane 2:10 PM  
  
Pilot (in the intercom): "This is the pilot speaking. At 3:00, we will have arrived in the Tokyo-3 International Airport."  
  
Teen: "Awright! Now I'll be seeing my birthplace again! I haven't been there for 16 years. So tell me Zaid, how does Tokyo-3 looks like?"  
  
Zaid (Bodyguard 1): "Well, it's a very unique place. It like Cybertron..."  
  
The boy's eyes turned into a melon-shaped figure, and not understanding the word "Cybertron" is. Zaid, in the other hand, showed a big sweat drop.  
  
Bodyguard 2 (grinning): "He he he. It's the new age, Zaid. No kid knows about the Transformers anymore! (Looking to the Teen) Cybertron is the planet of robots called the Transformers."  
  
Teen: "The Transformers? I've heard about them when I was still a kid.  
  
Zaid sticks his tongue out to Erik like a kid. Erik turns red and frowns comically.  
  
Teen: "Err... sooo anyway; does Tokyo-3 have bars, Erik?"  
  
Erik (Bodyguard 2): "Yep. There lots of bars in Japan, heh, including nude bars!"  
  
The boy's eyes turned into a big round eyes and his nose were bleeding. Zaid gives Erik a cold stare.  
  
Erik: "What? He's a boy."  
  
Zaid: "I know, but this kid is important. We don't want to taint his brain with immoral... 'things'!"  
  
Teen: "Heh, come one Zaid, you're too conservative! Change topic! Man, I can't wait to see Japan and the pilots. I've heard a lot about them."  
  
Zaid: "In an hour you'll be able to see them. I pray to Allah that you will get along the other pilots."  
  
Teen: "Whatever, and thanks dude. You're one of the last few Muslims right? Why are you working with Evangelions? I mean, if you don't mind, Evangelions are the enemies of the so-called Angels."  
  
Zaid: "I believe those "Angels" that you're talking about are not divine beings. It's just a name that is applied to them, since they come from the space."  
  
The teen nodded. Then silence reigns or a few minutes. Then he looks down at the window and saw a big island.  
  
Teen: "Hey look an island."  
  
Erik: "Well, that's Japan."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
2:15 PM Katsuragi Residence  
  
Misato: "Hey c'mon everyone! Let's get going!"  
  
Asuka (irritated tone): "It's still 2:15. Isn't it too early?"  
  
Misato: "Better to be early than to be late (grinned)"  
  
Asuka (dryly): "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Hey, Shinji were leaving!"  
  
He opens the door, still fixing his shirt. Asuka stares at him, for he it is the first time to see him dress other than a white polo with a black pants. He is wearing a medium-sized gray shirt; on the left side of the shirt is a Nike logo, with matching Giordano jeans and a blue and white 2015 Presto Nike shoes.  
  
Shinji looks at Asuka with a bit of confusion. She too is wearing something that made her really attractive; a fit red shirt and fit jeans. Misato, upon looking at them grins childishly. She goes to her room, pretending to get something, but actually, she doesn't want to interrupt the two.  
  
Shinji: "I... I was... I mean... So, how do I look?"  
  
She looks at him from head to toe, then to his torso. And smiled.  
  
Asuka: "You look fine. Well, you seem new today. Well how about me? Am I prettier than the usual?"  
  
Shinji: "Uh-huh. You're always pretty."  
  
Asuka: "Of course, I'm always pretty!"  
  
As they were talking, Misato can no longer waste any time. So, she comes out of her room and will leave with the other kids.  
  
Misato: "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but we have to leave."  
  
Asuka and Shinji: "Okay."  
  
They exited the door, came down and drove the car to their destination, Tokyo-3 International Airport.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ Tokyo-3 International Airport parking lot  
  
The car which Misato is using, occupied the vacant space. They opened the door then locked it. Misato turned on the two and looked at them.  
  
Misato: "Now, be nice, okay. In about 10 minutes the plane is going to touch down. We'll be waiting for the pilot in a meeting room exclusive for NERV personnel."  
  
Both: "Hai."  
  
Misato: "Good, let's get going.  
  
They walked out from the parking lot and went straight ahead to the airport.  
  
As they reached the room, a woman's voice was heard from the intercom.  
  
Intercom: "Flight Jp77Au is now approaching the runway. In a few seconds, the passengers will be getting off from the airplane."  
  
Then from the window they see a 747 passenger plane touching down the runway. Misato looks at Shinji.  
  
Misato: "That's your new roommate's plane."  
  
The three waited in the room, anxious to see the new pilot. Then, the door knob makes a noise, indicating that someone is going to enter the room. They stand up and all eyes to the door. The moment they've been waiting for finally arrived. The door opens and two agents enter the room. They look at Misato and salute at her.  
  
Zaid: "Good day to you, Vice-commander Katsuragi. The 5th Child is here, safe and unspoiled."  
  
Misato: "Good. Bring him in."  
  
Zaid looks at Erik and gives him a signal to let him in. Erik went outside straight to the pilot.  
  
Erik (smiled): "Okay kid, this is the moment that you've been waiting for. Get in side."  
  
Teen (smiled in return): "Sure man."  
  
Erik enters the room first, behind him is the pilot, and presents him to the three.  
  
Erik: "Ma'am we would like you to meet Obatsu Tadashi."  
  
Tadashi appears from behind and smiles at them excitingly.  
  
Tadashi (shocked): "Oh my God! I can't believe I'm seeing the Vice- commander and the great pilots! Oh hail to the great people of NERV! HAIL TO THE GREAT PILOTS! HAIL TO THE VICE-COMMANDER!"  
  
All of them in the room, excluding Tadashi, have very big eyes and a very, very big sweat drops in their heads as they see him bowing, as if worshipping the three. Asuka moved her self closely to Shinji to say something.  
  
Asuka (murmuring): "Is... that... the... new pilot? He looks like deteriorated!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Fist Part Epilogue  
  
Almost everything has changed since the failed attempt to hastened Man's evolution. The project was better known as the Human Instrumentality project.  
  
The day that SEELE executed the Project was one bloody hell of a bloody day. Many died at that day. All of Japan was devastated, so as to speak. All might have been in chaos if it wasn't for the Unit 01 who not only destroyed all SEELE Evangelions who also had roles in the "ritual," prevented the 3rd Impact by rejecting the ritual done by SEELE. The JSDDF forces were ordered to halt their slaughter by a high military official, who then realized that a great damage would take place if they will continue the execution of the project.  
  
The UN finally realized that the Project will bring more harm than good to humanity. So they betrayed SEELE.  
  
After the failed execution of the project, some of the SEELE officials were captured by UN troops and its forces were neutralized. Buildings and facilities producing SEELE Evangelions were also captured. The remaining SEELE chairmen, including Kihl were never been heard or seen. They simply vanished to the world's eyes.  
  
Lilith's body was never been found after the incident. She was last seen flying then suddenly plunged into the deep ocean. No one knows were her body is. Rei. She bonded with Lilith but her body was found almost lifeless at the shore after Lilith's "dive" into the ocean. When she woke up in the hospital, she couldn't remember anything about the incident. She's currently living in Maya's house and is still quite the same, emotionless.  
  
Gendou was sentenced to life imprisonment due to his alleged connections with SEELE. He was placed in a secret prison in the small island of Sahrdesia which was once called Indonesia. He was replaced by Fuyutsuki, and the vice-commander position was given to, none other than, Misato.  
  
The Unit 02, which was destroyed by the Mass Production Evas, was repaired, but it took almost a year for it to be fully operational. Asuka's body was found in the capsule plug. She was badly hurt and remained in the hospital for a week in critical condition. But her spirit was high, and maybe her mother protected her, she recovered and is still the same old Asuka.  
  
Shinji the hero was also found unconscious when the Unit 01 fell into the sky after fighting the enemy. He had a coma for two weeks. After the incident, Shinji finally got some backbone... well not that much. But at least he did. But still, his hatred and anxiety is still there in his heart. His Eva on the other hand is still operational and is regularly being practiced.  
  
Ritsuko didn't die. Gendou just wounded her. She's still one of NERV's officials. Her anger against Rei was simply gone. She had to move one, rather than hating. Kaji on the other hand was killed and his body was never found. Misato is still grieving on him, and so is Asuka.  
  
At present, NERV is still operational. Its job is to secure the world from any attack. Everything seems to be peaceful right now... maybe.  
  
End of Epilogue ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well I hope that you enjoyed reading the first part of the fanfic. I know it's kinda short, but the significance of the new pilot will be revealed in the 2nd part.  
  
If you have comments and suggestions, please send it to my e-mail address: ahzrael_07@yahoo.co.uk I really need it so that I will do better next time. Thanks!  
  
Oh by the way, please visit Axel's Asuka Website at df.com. It's a really neat site. Axel is one of the best Evangelion fanfic writers in the whole wide wild world! All hail to Axel!  
  
Hi to Strike Fiss, Godsend777 and Rakna! You guys are the best!  
  
Well see ya! I have to cook some food. It's not easy when you're alone in a condo unit. Ciao!  
  
Oops! I almost forgot! Here's my bio-data. I want you to know a little about me.  
  
Name: Tads Obach. I choose not to reveal my complete name. It's so long for you to handle.  
  
Alias (es): Ahzrael the Jade Serpent, Jörmungand, Kilay (eye-brow in Filipino. I'm a unibrau)  
  
Nationality: Filipino  
  
Residence: Metro Manila. I live in a condominium with my two uncles but they always come home late.  
  
Religion: Roman Catholic  
  
Likes: God, family, friends, cousins, beer, books, tv, boxing, UFC, Evangelion, comics, food, porn (oops! I watch porn but not much), music, basketball (NBA, UAAP), swords, guns, tanks, planes, action figures, night life, etc.  
  
Anime: Evangelion! Evangelion! And Evangelion! ... Ninja Scroll, Ghost in the Shell, Gundam X After War, Samurai X, Boys Be, and oh please don't laugh... UFO Baby. It's quite amusing.  
  
Favorite Cartoon Character: Shinji, Asuka, Evangelion 01, Sachiel, Superman, Batman, Magneto, Venom, Azrael, Dr. Doom, Carnage, Hobgoblin, Green Goblin, Rion, Kenshin Himura, etc.  
  
Favorite Band and Artists: Korn, Linkin Park, Static X, Metallica, System of a Down, Tupac, Sound Garden, Audioslave, Adema, Evanescence Missy E, Tupac, Eminem, Snoop Dogg, etc.  
  
If you have noticed, the name Obaku Tadashi is the Japanese version of my name. I made him part Austrian and German since my dad lives there for nearly 14 years. I was three when I last saw him face to face, just like Shinji. He's part American because my mom lives there. Well that's enough about me. Ciao! 


End file.
